Second Roman Civil War
The Second Roman Civil War was a Civil War fought between the Roman Empire on one side against numerous rebelling factions on the other, which eventually culiminated in the loss of most of the eastern half of the Roman Empire. The Roman Civil War would be extremely destructive to the Roman Empire as not only did they lose nearly their entire eastern empire, but they suffered significant casualties all across the Empire as the different warring parties bled eachother dry throughout the fighting leaving the Roman Empire unable to expand as they had been closing on under the Empire Flavius Constantine. Background Prelude Coup of Gaius Decius The bastard brother of Flavius Constantine turns on his brother forming House Decius and becoming the Emperor of the Roman Emperor holding power through his influential mother. Rebellion of the East Rebellion of Byzantine After Emperor Gaius Decius launches a series of reforms which dramatically expand the taxation of the provinces, and colonies of the Roman Empire the prosperous Byzantine region declares its indepance and forms the Byzantine Empire. This event is seen as the start of the Great Roman Civil War. Rebellion of Tilea Following the rebellion of the Byzantine province from the Roman Empire the region of Tilea also rebels planning to join with Byzantine, but differences during a meeting between the two lead to Tilea forming their own kingdom. Rebellion of Estalia Following the rebellion of the Byzantine, and Tilean provinces of the Roman Empire the Estalian province also declares its independance forming the High Dutchy of Estalia. Rebellion of the West Rebellion of Hispania The province of Hispania declares independance following the spreading eastern Roman Rebellions and is led by the House Trajan cadet branch in the form of House Hadrian. Rebellion of Africanas Following the rebellions spreading in the east the Roman province of Carthage declares its independance led by Romulas Trajan a descendant of the great Hadrian Trajan. Rebellion of Sicily As the rebellion further spreads the Sicilians rebel against the Roman Empire with House Pullo leading the province in rebellion throwing out the Italian leadership on the island and invading the southern Italian fortress of Reggio. The Three Emperors Killing of Gaius Decius Enraged by the rebellions all over the Roman Empire Nerva Gordian becomes the leader of the anti-Gaius Decius movement in Italy and supported by the Senate and nearly all Italian legions he murders Gaius Decius becoming Emperor. Invasion of Sicily Nerva Gordian leads his now unified forces against the rebels in Sicily crushing the siege of Reggio and moving on to Sicily itself of whom surrenders rejoining the Roman Empire. Invasion of Africanas Nerva Gordian launches an invasion of the rebels in Carthage but is tricked by Romulas Trajan into fighting a duel to the death and is killed leading to Romulas Trajan rising as the Emperor and bringing Carthage back into the Roman Empire. First Battle of Constantinople Fresh from his victory over Nerva Gordian Romulas Trajan launches an invasion of the Byzantine Empire attempting to bring them back into the fold but finds Constantinople far too fortified and his forces are beaten back without any gains. Invasion of Hispania Romulas Trajan leads the Roman Empire into Hispania where he besieges the rebels in their capital of Valencia but learning that he is fighting his relative in Romulas Hadrian the two meet together becoming duel emperors and bringing Hispania back into the fold of the Roman Empire. Battle of Rome Romulas Trajan, and Romulas Hadrian are resisted in their co-empership by Aurelius Domitius of whom captures Rome leading the cousins to cancel their invasion of Constantinople and attack Rome. The two Romulas cousins fail in their siege and are executed by Aurelius Domitius of whom becomes the Emperor of Rome. The End of the War Second Attack on Constantinople Aurelius Domitius launches another invasion of the Byzantine Empire but weakened by nearly a decade of infighting and rebellion his forces are defeated leading to a white peace which all but ends the Roman Civil War, with the Byzantines, Tileans, and Estalians having gained their independance alongside nearly the entire eastern side of the Mediteraniean. Aftermath Category:War Category:History of Europe Category:History of the Roman Empire